It Cannot Wait, I'm Yours
by FrenchCandy
Summary: "- C'était si désastreux ? - Tu te rappelles quand on a annoncé qu'on déménageait ensemble ? - Oui. Inoubliable, je doit dire. - Eh bien, c'était ça puissance dix."   Klaine, huit ans plus tard.


_Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient._

**AN:** Un petit OS sur Kurt et Blaine, sans prétention... Cette idée m'est venue dans la tête ; résultat, j'ai écrit ce OS en moins d'une soirée :). Voila voila, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez :D

* * *

><p>Blaine n'avait jamais été aussi anxieux de sa vie. Ni le jour où il avait passé son audition pour intégrer Julliard et ainsi suivre Kurt à New-York, ni celui où il avait tenté de rencontrer Katy Perry en se glissant dans sa loge à la fin d'un de ses concerts, ni même le jour où il avait avoué son homosexualité à sa famille ne l'avait mis dans cet état.<p>

Il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration en faisant les exercices qu'il avait appris quand il était allé (après maintes supplications) à un cours de yoga avec Kurt et Rachel (au moins, ça lui aurait servi une fois dans sa vie), mais rien à faire. Son coeur battait toujours aussi vite, et ses mains étaient toujours aussi moites, malgré le fait qu'il les essuie toutes les trente secondes sur son pantalon. Et, malgré le fait qu'il en ait porté pendant ses années lycées et qu'il y soit donc habitué, la cravate qu'il avait autour du cou lui semblait à présent plus proche de la corde que l'on mettait au condamné à mort.

Il se remit à faire les cents pas devant la maison qui se dressait devant lui. Jusque là, elle ne lui avait jamais semblé impressionnante, mais aujourd'hui, il avait le sentiment qu'il s'agissait d'un tribunal où il était convoqué. Et pas en temps que témoin. Au bout de quelques temps, il s'assit au bord du trottoir, un peu plus loin, sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro qu'il avait fait trop de fois pour toutes les compter ce jour-là. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, on décrocha très vite à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Allô ?

- Allô, Rach ? C'est Blaine...

- J'espère que tu m'appelles pour me dire que c'est fait, répondit-elle d'une voix quelque peu agacée.

- Non, je... J'y arrives pas.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Ca fait maintenant une heure que tu es là-bas, et tu n'as toujours pas bougé ?

- C'est pas que je veux pas, mais je bloque. Ca me fait trop peur, répondit-il avec une voix trop tremblante à son goût.

Le soupir exaspéré que poussa à ce moment Rachel ne lui dit rien de bon. En effet, il fallait alors souvent s'attendre soit à un de ses regards méprisants, soit à une de ses remontrances qui duraient des heures. Et comme il était au téléphone, il n'avait pas trop de doutes sur ce qui l'attendait.

- Blaine Anderson, ça fait maintenant la quinzième fois que tu m'appelles dans la journée parce que tu es trop effrayé pour faire ce que tu as à faire. Je déteste être vulgaire, mais je ne vois pas d'autre moyens de te le dire : maintenant, tu vas bouger ton cul, tu vas entrer dans cette maison et faire ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis trois heures maintenant ! Et...

Les cris diminuèrent à ce moment d'intensité ; il comprit que l'on avait arraché le combiné des mains de la petite diva. Il entendit ensuite deux personnes discuter en chuchotant furieusement à l'autre bout de la ligne, jusqu'à ce que Rachel lâche un "Soit" un peu vexé. Puis, ce fut Finn qui lui parla :

- Ecoute, mec. Je te comprends, moi aussi j'aurais flippé à ta place. Mais je pense que Rach a raison : tu devrais y aller maintenant. Au moins, ça sera fait et puis, faut jamais remettre à aujourd'hui ce qu'on peut faire le lendemain... Ou l'inverse, je sais plus. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que t'en seras débarrassé si tu le fais aujourd'hui.

- OK. Merci, Finn... Dis merci à Rach de ma part aussi. Je... Je vais y aller maintenant.

Il entendit Rachel crier "Tu as intérêt, Blaine Anderson ! Ou tu verras de quoi je suis capable !", puis Finn lui lancer un aurevoir bredouillant avant de raccrocher. Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul et plus effrayé que jamais. Il se leva, se posta devant la maison et respira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse réellement réfléchir, il monta l'allée qui menait à la maison au pas de course et sonna.

Ce fut comme si son coeur s'arrêtait de battre. Sans exagérer.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour faire plaisir à Kurt._

**GLEE !**

- NON, NON, NON ! Je vous avais pourtant dit que le reportage sur John Galliano devait être AVANT la présentation de la nouvelle collection de Stella McCartney !

Kurt se massa les tempes, sous le regard effrayé de sa nouvelle assistante. Dans les bureaux new-yorkais du magazine de mode où il travaillait, il était à la fois respecté et craint. Respecté, car il avait un flair infaillible pour trouver les nouvelles tendances et les futurs créateurs "in", mais aussi parce qu'il était le plus jeune rédacteur en chef et que ses quelques passages sur les planches de Broadway forçaient le respect. Craint, parce que ses colères étaient terribles et que les regards qu'il pouvait vous lancer vous clouaient sur place, que ce soit parce que vous aviez mal accordé chaussures et sac ou que, comme dans le cas présent, vous ayez mal suivi ses instructions.

Heureusement, ce soir là, personne n'eut à subir ses foudres. Il se leva, prit son sac (Dior, merci beaucoup) et sortit en lançant à la cantonade "On reprend tout ça demain". Personne ne sut s'il fallait remercier Dieu pour sa soudaine bonté ou amener Kurt à l'hôpital pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas une commotion cérébrale, et, le temps que quelqu'un réagisse, ce dernier avait déjà sauté dans un taxi.

Tout ceci avait une raison très simple : pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Kurt avait réussi à accorder son emploi du temps avec celui de Blaine, qui occupait un poste plutôt important dans une maison de disque, et ils avaient prévu de se retrouver pour manger ensemble. Le fait qu'ils aient choisi d'aller au restaurant préféré de Kurt n'ajoutait qu'à sa joie. Celle-ci n'était même pas ternie par le fait que Blaine n'avait répondu qu'une seule fois à ses appels dans la journée, et ce de manière plutôt sèche, comme s'il le dérangeait dans quelque chose, ou comme s'il avait peur de lui parler.

Cependant, quand il arriva à l'adresse indiquée (après être passé chez lui se changer), il s'inquiéta. Personne n'attendait devant la porte d'entrée, alors que le restaurant était d'habitude bondé, ce dernier était dans l'obscurité totale et il ne voyait Blaine nul part. Il se rendit compte que la porte était ouverte, et, prenant son courage à deux mains, il rentra en lançant :

- Bonjour ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que toutes les lumières s'allumèrent. Il se retrouva, abasourdi, face à Blaine, seul sur la scène du restaurant, qui avait ce soir-là une ambiance très intimiste : une seule table était dressée, sur laquelle était posé un bouquet de roses rouges, et les lumières étaient toutes tamisées.

Blaine fit soudain signe à quelqu'un dans l'ombre, et une musique commença à jouer. Kurt tressaillit : c'était Everything, de Michael Bublé, la chanson sur laquelle ils avaient dansé lors de la fête que Rachel et lui avaient organisé quand ils avaient su que le mariage homosexuel était autorisé à New-York, et qui depuis signifiait beaucoup pour eux. Que Blaine la chante pour lui... C'était un des meilleurs cadeaux qu'il puisse lui faire.

La chanson se finit, et Kurt applaudit à tout rompre. Blaine lui répondit d'un sourire qui le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds, puis sauta de la scène avec grâce pour le rejoindre au niveau de la table, où il s'était assis. Souriant toujours, il lui dit :

- Alors ? Ca t'a plu ?

- Beaucoup, répondit Kurt. Ca m'a rappelé des souvenirs...

- Heureux, j'espère.

- Bien sûr.

Blaine lui prit alors sa main et la caressa doucement. Kurt sourit à son tour, puis ajouta :

- On a pas tant changé depuis cette époque, finalement... Enfin, je n'ai plus besoin de prier tous les matins pour que mes habits ne soient pas tachés par des slushies , et toi... Tu mets beaucoup moins de gel, et heureusement, dit-il d'un ton taquin.

Blaine lui donna une légère tape, mais le regarda toujours avec la même douceur. Kurt était cependant troublé par l'air qu'il arborait : il semblait à la fois satisfait et soulagé, mais paressait dans le même temps stressé. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait, que Blaine posa un genou à terre et sortit de la poche de sa veste une bague. Ce qui eut pour conséquence directe de faire passer Kurt en mode hyperventilation.

- Kurt... Ca fait maintenant 8 ans qu'on sort ensemble, et je pense que tu as compris à quel point tu étais important à mes yeux, mais je te le redirais encore et encore : je t'aime plus que tout. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas presser les choses, mais je pense que l'on peut dire qu'il n'est pas trop tôt aujourd'hui pour te demander : Kurt Hummel, veux-tu devenir mon époux ?

Il fronça soudain les sourcils, et ajouta, d'un air un peu gêné :

- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai fais tout comme la tradition l'ex...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Kurt l'embrassait déjà passionnément. Le baiser dura un petit moment, et, quand ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre pour respirer, Blaine lança d'un ton léger :

- Je prend ça pour un oui ?

- Plutôt deux... Non, plutôt mille fois qu'une, répondit Kurt, au comble du bonheur.

Blaine sourit comme il n'avait jamais sourit auparavant, puis passa au doigt de Kurt la bague qu'il avait dans la main. Elle était très simple, en or pur, ornée seulement d'un K et d'un B entrelacés. Mais c'était la plus belle que Kurt n'ait jamais vu. Il l'admira pendant quelques instants, quand soudain, les mots prononcés par Blaine lui revinrent en tête.

- Attends deux secondes... Qu'est-ce que tu entendais par " j'ai respecté la tradition " ?

- Eh bien... Tu te rappelles, quand nous avions regardé _27 Robes _ensemble, tu m'avais dit que tu voulais absolument un mariage traditionnel, que ce n'était pas parce que tu étais gay qu'il devait y avoir de différences, que tu attendais de l'homme que tu épouserais qu'il suive les traditions...

- J'ai dit tout ça, moi ? Mon Dieu. J'ai du me prendre pour Rachel ce soir-là. ( Soudain, Kurt tilta.) Mais, ça veut dire que...

Soudain, tout fut clair. Le comportement de Blaine quand il l'avait appelé, son air qu'il arborait à la minute même, comme s'il avait accompli un exploit...

- Tu... OH MON DIEU ! NON !

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus ; Blaine comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et baissa la tête, l'air un peu gêné. Kurt éclata de rire, puis, quand il se fut calmé, lui lança d'un ton goguenard :

- Ca a du être magnifique. J'aurai tellement aimé voir ça.

- Oh, je suis content que tu n'ai rien vu, moi.

- C'était si désastreux ?

- Tu te rappelles quand on a annoncé qu'on déménageait ensemble ?

- Oui. Inoubliable, je doit dire.

- Eh bien, c'était ça puissance dix.

Kurt visualisa la scène, puis éclata à nouveau de rire. Blaine lui lança d'un ton faussement blessé :

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que cet effort m'a coûté !

- Oh, si, je m'en rend compte, chéri, répondit Kurt d'un ton beaucoup plus doux.

Il lui sourit doucement, lui caressa la joue, puis ajouta :

- C'est juste que... Je trouve ça comique que tu sois toujours aussi effrayé par lui.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton père t'aime tellement et qu'il se sent obligé de me menacer à chaque fois que je prends une décision qui te concerne!

Il se tut quelques instants, frissonna et reprit.

- Enfin, il a accepté plutôt facilement qu'on se marie. Mais il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches de quoi il m'a menacé si on divorçait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong> Un petit review, ça fait très plaisir ;)


End file.
